


Coffee With a Dragon

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Stiles Stilinski/OFC - Freeform, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's daughter has issues with going to daycare, but the guy on the bus who makes fire can turn her from tears to smiles. All Aislinn wants in return is a date with her dragon boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee With a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the single parent AU prompt _im on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did_. I decided to do something fun and different and go with a little Stiles/Parrish, and came up with this silly little thing. It is unbetaed and was first posted to tumblr; I may edit it eventually. As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“Shh, shh, baby.” Stiles whispers to his daughter, stands in the aisle of the bus as he sways and tries to quiet her tears. “I know, baby, you don’t want to go to daycare, but if you don’t go to see Ms. Simmons, Daddy can’t go to work.”

“I wanna go to _work_ ,” Aislinn wails. “I wanna stay with _you_ , Daddy! Why can’t I go _with_ you?”

“Sit down!” the driver yells, and Stiles turns Aislinn towards his shoulder, cradles her head. He tries to sit down, but she only cries harder. When Stiles tries to pop up again, the bus driver yells and he has to sit or else he’s going to be off the bus.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._ “Baby girl, I need you to be quiet, just for another five minutes until we get to our stop.” Stiles hates the bus, but the bus pass is cheaper than getting parking in the city, and the subway doesn’t go near his office. And today he has a feeling that he’s never going to get to the office. He’s going to be lucky to make it one more stop.

Unless she’s quiet. Which she suddenly is, her thumb plugged into her mouth, chin on Stiles’s shoulder, her head tilted against his. “You okay, honey?” he whispers.

“I’m just looking at the dragon boy,” she says quietly, giggling.

Stiles twists, looking over the back of the chair to see a man lounging across the seat. His features are boyish, but he’s definitely a little older than Stiles—he can see the thin lines around the eyes that give it away. He doesn’t seem be looking at them, until Aislinn calls out _dragon boy_ and he glances over and smiles.

She giggles, burying her face against Stiles’s neck.

“Your daughter’s cute,” the guy says.

“Thanks.” Stiles doesn’t know why she’s calling him _dragon boy_ , but at least Aislinn’s quiet as long as she’s looking at him. There’s another soft giggle, and she looks at him briefly before nuzzling Stiles’s throat. “You uh…” Stiles gestures. “You’ve charmed my kid. I’m impressed, because she doesn’t trust people easily.”

“Like your daycare worker?” The guy smiles ruefully. “It’s an age thing. That’s what my brother says anyway. His kid’s three, and he hates going to daycare. Clings to his mom every time she tries to drop him off and screams like the dickens. My brother’s been dropping him off lately because Max doesn’t scream as much then.”

“Yeah, well, Aislinn’s mom is out of the picture.” Stiles flinches when Aislinn makes a small sniffling noise. He tries not to talk about it around here; it’s a sensitive subject. She remembers Jessica, remembers the day when Mommy walked out and never came back. “It’s um… we have issues with people leaving. Daycare is hard sometimes.”

“Ahh.” The guy leans forward, holds out his hand. “I can introduce myself properly then. I’m Jordan Parrish, and I ride this bus every day. Usually in the back.” He jerks his head at the seats which are filled with high school kids running late for their day today. “I see you most mornings.”

“Stiles Stilinski.” He hesitates, realizing that he’s just given out personal information to a complete stranger on the bus, including his daughter’s name. Trust isn’t an easy thing for any Stilinski, but he tries this time, relying on his daughter’s instinct. He clasps Jordan’s hand, squeezes it. “Good to meet you, Jordan.”

The skin is warm, almost hot against Stiles’s touch, and Jordan lingers before he pulls away.

“This is my stop, sorry, I have to go.” Jordan reaches back to pick up a bag, shrugs it over his shoulder as he stands. “Maybe I’ll see you again tomorrow, Stiles. Goodbye, Aislinn. It was nice to meet you, too.” He holds his hand out again and Aislinn reaches for him, taking it solemnly with her free hand, her other thumb still tucked in her mouth.

“Goodbye, dragon boy.”

There’s a moment when Stiles swears he sees Jordan’s eyes flash from bright green to a brilliant orange before he takes a step back and turns to go.

There’s a queue waiting to get off the bus—it’s the most popular stop before Stiles’s own—and he lets his gaze linger on Jordan’s backside. Which is a very nice backside, he has to admit.

“Why do you call him dragon boy?” he asks idly, curious where his daughter got the nickname.

“He makes fire.” Aislinn wriggles down to curl on Stiles’s lap. “He does it sometimes in the morning on the bus and I like it. He’s a dragon. Just like in the story books.”

His daughter has been flirting with a hot guy for several mornings now. Stiles doesn’t know how he feels about that, then Jordan glances back over the shoulder and Stiles sees that flash in his eyes again.

“Do you think dragons drink coffee?” Stiles reaches for his bag, manages to get it over his shoulder while standing, hitching Aislinn onto his hip.

“I drink hot chocolate,” Aislinn giggles. “I think dragons like chocolate.”

“Well, let’s ask.” Stiles manages to get into the aisle, catch up with Jordan and tap him on the shoulder just as they exit the bus. “I’ve decided we’re going to be a little late to work,” he says. “And Aislinn would like to know if dragons prefer coffee or chocolate.”

“Aislinn would like to know.” Jordan reaches the curb and turns back to bow slightly, smiling at the little girl. “Well, Aislinn, this particular dragon happens to like mocha, which is a combination of both coffee _and_ chocolate.”

“That was an invitation to join us,” Stiles tells him. “In case you weren’t following along.”

Jordan shakes his head. “I’m not joining you. This is my stop, so you’re joining me. My treat, and we can have breakfast. If you’d like.”

“Yes,” Aislinn answers before Stiles can say a word. “Daddy says yes.” She leans out, pats Jordan’s cheek with one small hand. “I told Daddy you made fire. Maybe you can show him, too.”

Jordan puts a finger to his lips. “I don’t know, maybe that should wait until I know your daddy a little better. Save fire tricks for a second date.”

“Maybe I should know what I’m getting into,” Stiles retorts. “There’s more out there than most people dream of.”

Aislinn pats Jordan’s shoulder. “It’s okay, my mommy was a werewolf.”

Jordan blinks, and twists one hand up between them. Fire flickers for just a moment before going out, and Aislinn chortles happily to see it. “Fire,” Jordan says.

“Coffee,” Stiles responds. “And it’s _my_ treat, as a thank you for helping out when Aislinn was upset.”

“Fine. But the next date is mine.”

Stiles pauses mid-step. “Is this a date?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Yes,” Aislinn responds. “It’s a date, Daddy. Can I have chocolate now?”

“Will you go to Ms. Simmons after?”

“If we go on the date with my dragon boy, yes.”

Stiles glances from her to Jordan, and he wonders just how much scheming a three year old Stilinski can do. He suspects the answer is quite a lot. “Fine. Then it’s a date.”

“Good.” Jordan gestures for Stiles to follow. “You pay this time, and we’ll discuss where I’m taking the two of you for dinner tonight.”

It’s not how Stiles expected the day to start, but it’s better than tears. And really, coffee with a dragon is a story he can’t wait to tell Scott. “Sounds good to me,” he says, and when Jordan takes his hand to show him where to go, he doesn’t argue one bit. After all, it seems like Aislinn is all in for this date, and who is Stiles to argue with a scheming three year old?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
